Ice Walls
by ArishiaEAM
Summary: another HitsuKarin one shot


It was a normal day in Karakura town,or as normal as a day in Karakura town can get. Hitsugaya Toushiro was doing one of his favorite pastimes, besides sitting on a railing looking at the sky, he was playing soccer with one of his favorite people Karin Kurosaki.

It was five years after the Winter War with Aizen and his childhood friend Hinamori Momo was still in the squad 4 barracks in a coma. It pained Toushiro to much to see his friend like that so he often volunteered to go to the human world for the arrancar watch. So on slow days like today he would go and play soccer with Karin Kurosaki who was now 15.

Karin has grown considerably taller but hasn't quite reached Toushiro's height. When she started Junior high, Yuzu had forced her to grow her hair out and start dressing nicer.  
>So she had black hair that went down to her shoulder blades and onyx eyes that looked like they were piercing into your soul.<p>

Toushiro had grown quite a lot and his head had grown enough that his eyes didn't look like they were about to eat his head. His hair had gotten a few inches longer as did the little bit of hair on the back of his head, his eyes still had that intense teal gaze that could freeze a person on the spot.

The two friends played late into the night, and when it was done they headed home because both of them had school in the morning. At school the next morning the teacher introduced Toushiro and the other girls (not Karin) did there usual fangirl routine.

In the Downtown area...  
>"I am going to kill you Karin Kurosaki, you took my home from me and now i am going to take your life...RRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWRRRRRR!" yelled a very angry hollow, as it headed towards the junior high.<p>

Meanwhile at the Junior High...  
>"Hitsugaya-kun, will you go out with me" asked a random fangirl.<p>

"No Hitsugaya-kun is mine" said another very mad random fangirl. Hitsugaya, who was used to all this attention quietly ate his lunch trying his best not to yell at all the fangirls that swarmed him. Karin on the other hand who got very 'jealous' packed up her lunch and headed to the roof. As she sat there she started to get very carried away in her thoughts 'Why does Toushiro let all those fangirls do that? Does he like the attention, i wonder what he thinks of me? wait what am i saying'.

While Karin was in deep thoughts and Toushiro was trying to keep himself calm neither of them noticed the spiritual pressure of an arrancar approaching. Then the creature struck at Karin, who only barely managed to get out of the way, but not unscathed, she had a deep cut that ran from the top of left shoulder blade that ran diagonal to the lower right side of her back. The creature had a long an snake like torso with short legs and arms, Its skin was a light green with a hollow mask that covered his forehead and had two large holes for the his eyes to see through.

"MWAHAHA PREPARE TO DIE KUROSAKI,I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE IN EXCHANGE FOR MY HOME YOU DESTROYED!" He bellowed, obviously very pleased with himself.

"I don't even know you" replied a heavily panting Karin.

"WHAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER" said the salamander like arrancar "WELL THEN WHY DON'T I REFRESH YOUR MEMORY, YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE WHEN YOU GOT THE SOCCER FIELD REDONE A FEW YEARS AGO, SO I GAINED POWER AND NOW I AM HERE TO DESTROY YOU KUROSAKI"

At that instant a boy with white hair and a pair of giant wings to match jumped out of the building and froze the arrancar completely,then he took his sword and cut right through the now frozen arrancar. It shattered leaving no evidence of the arrancar.

"Toushiro" said Karin weakly.

"It's alright Karin I'm here now, it's going to be alright" Said Toushiro,and then Karin passed out

Toushiro flew Karin to her house to receive better treatment. When he knocked at the door Ichigo answered.

"What have you done to my baby sister!" yelled a very upset Ichigo.

"I haven't done anything but save her life, so can you please tell me where I should put her" said an obviously annoyed Hitsugaya.

"Yes you can take her upstairs to her room, I'll go get my dad" Replied Ichigo. Hitsugaya then carried Karin upstairs to her bedroom, as they made it to the top of the stairs Karin woke up.

"Where am i?" asked Karin.

"We're at your house to get your wound looked at" Toushiro replied.

"Thanks Toshi" said Karin.

"For what? saving you? Karin it's what i do" responded Toushiro. When they made it to the door and Toushiro lay Karin on her bed Toushiro realized just how much she meant to him, she wasn't like a second Momo, no he felt different feelings for Karin, feelings he couldn't explain,when was with her, she melted the walls down his cold heart with her fiery personality and when he looked into her eyes all of those feelings came pouring out. He bent down and put a quick yet meaningful kiss on Karin's soft sweet lips and then she kissed him back, but at that moment Ichigo decided to walk in on the two kissing. Being the overprotective brother he is Ichigo took out his substitute soul reaper badge placed on his chest and then as soon as he was a shinigami he went bankai and chased the poor young division ten taicho out of his house.

The young Karin Kurosaki was the opposite of her elder sibling and couldn't stop smiling or wait to see her beloved Toushiro again.


End file.
